1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved features for use in electrical connectors used in high current applications in electric machines such as electric vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation and increased emphasis on the development of electrically-powered vehicles, the need for improved high current electrical connectors exists. Connectors used in the automotive field and elsewhere, and particularly in electric vehicles, must be capable of withstanding heavy current loads. In electric vehicles, connectors are used to connect the battery pack of the electric vehicle to high voltage distribution boxes and to connect the high voltage distribution boxes to the charging port and to the motor of the vehicle.
The environment in which these connectors are used puts a great deal of both mechanical and thermal stress on them. The mating members of these connectors thus must be securely connected so that the connector does not fail during normal usage. Additionally, the connectors must be relatively easy to mate, that is, one member of the connector be readily insertable into its mating member. It also is desirous that the connector be easily adapted to a variety of orientations. The connector also must be easily sealed at the point of connection of the wire assembly to the connector. The connector must be heavy duty to withstand high current loads and must provide secure electrical contact. It further is desired that connector take up less space, provide for flexibility in application, and that it provide for a safe means of connection and disconnection.
Additionally, unlike a typical automotive application where the vehicle chassis provides the return path, in an electric vehicle the high voltage negative component must be isolated from the vehicle chassis, and it is desirous to have both positive and negative voltage in the same connector body for space considerations. It also is desirous that a control circuit line be contained within the same connector body for space considerations.